Przychodzisz do mnie we śnie
by ankelime
Summary: O wpływie koszmarów na życie erotyczne byłego kapitana Gotei i skutkach politycznych frustracji, która go od stulecia zżera.


_**Prawa do Bleacha i jego oryginalnych postaci, jak też bleachowego uniwersum, należą do Tite Kubo. Ja tu tylko konfabuluję.**_

* * *

_Niezupełnie poważnie, może nawet zupełnie niepoważnie. Z erotyką, chociaż nie całkiem na ostro._

_Dedykowane Puzlowi (w nadziei, że nie zniszczę mu psychiki) i Dżager (w nadziei, że ona nie wykończy mojej). Wena dokarmia się na chatango ;)_

* * *

Jedna noc.

Raz na trzysta sześćdziesiąt pięć dni całkowicie ulegał, bezsilny wobec wewnętrznej, kłębiącej się pod skórą potrzeby, którą przez trzysta pięćdziesiąt cztery dni od siebie odpychał, choć kosztowało go to nieskończenie wiele. Ale nie dziś. Dzisiejszej nocy znów wszystko utonie w brązach.

* * *

Zawsze zaczynało się tym samym i za każdym razem było to nie mniej ekscytujące. Rytuał powtarzał się od dekad, niezmiennie inicjowany dotykiem chłodnych palców, nakreślających nieregularne wzory na jego karku, po odpowiednio odmierzonej chwili zastępowanych równie chłodnymi wargami. Za każdym razem nieśmiałym – z początku – pieszczotom, towarzyszyła ciemność, nadając całej tej sytuacji jeszcze więcej intymności. Nie potrafił otworzyć oczu, skupiając się na odbieraniu całej głębi doznań dzięki połączeniom nerwowym na swojej skórze.

Zmysły. Sam był zawodowo specjalistą od mieszania w postrzeganiu świata zmysłami. Nie wyobrażał sobie jednak, by kiedykolwiek potrafił obezwładnić kogoś tak, jak pozwalał to robić ze sobą tym dłoniom i ustom, przemykającym od linii karku, po załamaniu szyi, tuż za uchem. Nikomu, a zwłaszcza jemu nie przyznałby, jak kochał to wrażenie zupełnego nieposkładania. Pozwalało mu zapomnieć o upierdliwości Centrali, niekompetencji podwładnych i całej reszcie irytującej rzeczywistości, tak nużąco niedoskonałej i chwiejnej. Palce, sięgające od tyłu pod jego shitagi zawsze były pewne i zdecydowane. Zawsze wiedziały, czego chcą. Podobnie jak oczy hipnotyzujące brązem złamanym złotem, kiedy w nie spojrzał, odwracając głowę pod wpływem narastającej przyjemności, czerpanej z niewinnego jeszcze dotyku. Podnosił wreszcie powieki, spragniony tego przeszywającego spojrzenia, przebijającego się przez półmrok skąpanego w świetle księżyca gabinetu.

Nigdy nie było w czekoladowych tęczówkach i rozszerzonych w nocnej ciemności źrenicach odrobiny miękkości. Nie było sensu szukać tam ciepłych iskierek. Usta, idealnie wykrojone, mające w sobie coś arystokratycznego, może ze względu na sposób, w jaki mówił. Jakby stworzone były do tego, by nadawać słowom kształty i ubierać zgłoski w treści. Nie brukające się wypowiadaniem miałkich frazesów czy słodzeniem oklepanymi komplementami. Zawsze chłodne, chociaż znaczące skórę palącymi pocałunkami, ogrzewającymi krew, pulsującą coraz szybciej. Chłodne wargi, jednak potrafiące rozciągać się w pozornie serdecznym uśmiechu, ocieplającym cała tę naznaczoną perfekcją twarz. Nie sięgającym oczu, bo te – choć przywodziły na myśl czekoladę, nigdy nie miały w sobie słodyczy. Pod uśmiechem od ucha do ucha i całą tą maską protekcjonalnej serdeczności, przywdziewaną przed podwładnymi, oraz usłużnego i kompetentnego zastępcy, zarezerwowaną dla swojego taichō, kryła się przed światem osoba absolutnie świadoma tego, kim jest. Shinigami, któremu jest przeznaczonym coś wielkiego.

Dlatego nie miało znaczenia, że ich relacja jest zupełnie pozbawiona choćby szczypty romantyzmu. Że nie jest nawet zażyłością, a raczej powielaną próbą sięgania do boskiej perfekcji, raz w roku, w świetle księżyca pełzającym po ich wyczekujących ciałach. Romantyczność, poleganie na sobie, wspieranie, otwieranie się i stawanie przed kimś z duszą na dłoni. Zaufanie. Tego nie szukał żaden z nich. Obaj mieli wrodzoną awersję do ujawniania swoich myśli i zaufanie nie leżało w ich naturze.

Myślał o tym nawet w tym momencie, gdy chłodne opuszki palców wślizgiwały się pod jego kapitańskie shitagi. Haori i kosode leżały już na podłodze, u ich stóp. Kiedy silne, pewne dłonie uwalniały jego ramiona z ostatniej warstwy tkaniny, do teraz boleśnie oddzielającej jego ciało od tego stojącego z tyłu, poczuł ulgę, jakby wreszcie wróciło do niego czucie. Biel upadła, niemal bezszelestnie, na wcześniej porzucone górne części garderoby i wreszcie się odwrócił, by spotkać znajomy brąz. Zimny, twardy, nieposkromiony, skrywający sekrety, niebezpieczny. Fascynujący. Jego fukutaichō był nieskończenie fascynujący. A on, tylko on jeden widział to naprawdę, odblask doskonałości, ubrany w duchowe ciało. Żywa inteligencja bijąca z twarzy, na co dzień zamaskowana, teraz zarezerwowana tylko dla długowłosego taichō. A ten chciał go mieć na oku nie tylko dlatego, że wywoływał w nim niewytłumaczalny niepokój i podejrzliwość. Potrzebował go przy sobie, bo jego fukutaichō był niezwykły. Był wyzwaniem. Poprzez niego sam dotykał niezwykłości i podejmował rzuconą mu rękawicę. Jak teraz. Tutaj. W tej chwili.

Zcałowywał z chłodnych warg smak swojej własnej skóry, którą rzeczone wargi wcześniej badały z pedantyczną skrupulatnością. O to właśnie chodziło między nimi. Ceremonia kolejnych kroków, bez pośpiechu, bez chodzenia na skróty, dawanie i branie na tyle, by osiągnąć obopólne spełnienie. Nic mniej, co byłoby ich obydwu niegodne. W ramach tej umowy, nie odrywając się od niecierpliwych ust, sięgnął do jego obi i Shihakushō. W odpowiedzi chłodne palce mocniej zanurzyły się w jasne włosy, domagając się więcej. Paznokcie wbijające się w skórę, znaczące ją krwawymi oznakami rosnącego podniecenia. Intensywność odczuwania wrażeń się zmieniła i nie wystarczało już delikatne muskanie skóry, a ignorowanie oddzielającej ich ciała tkaninowej bariery przestało być zapowiedzią przyszłych przyjemności. Obaj chcieli więcej, pełniej. Do odzienia już zaścielającego podłogę dołączyło to należące do wicekapitana, a ten – zamiast przylgnąć całym sobą do niego i użyczyć fizycznej bliskości, teraz tak pożądanej – odepchnął lekko dowódcę. Rzucił go na tatami i zupełnie bez delikatności, bez towarzyszących im na początku celebry i opanowania, niecierpliwie odsznurowywał wiązania kapitańskiej hakamy.

To było inne, niż zawsze. Było w tym więcej szaleństwa, chociaż nie przekraczało to w żaden sposób ich niepisanej umowy. Po prostu obaj przesunęli granicę, popychani nieznaną dotąd potrzebą. Jakby chcieli tym razem zabrać więcej, sięgnąć głębiej, czuć pełnej.

Jakby to był ostatni raz.

Nic w rodzaju pożegnania, bo tym razem nie towarzyszyły całemu temu aktowi wzajemnego przenikania się i dopełniania żadne sentymenty. Nigdy nie próbowali być sentymentalni, jakby tego rodzaju uczucia były niewłaściwe i zupełnie nie na miejscu pod tym księżycem, raz do roku. Teraz popychała ich po prostu zachłanność. Egoistyczni i obaj po równo niechętni, by ustąpić, przetaczali się po podłodze, zachłannie kosztując nawzajem swoje wargi, ogrzewając wzajemnie skórę, wzmagając to samo targające nimi obydwoma pożądanie. To zawsze przypominało pojedynek, ale z całą ich skrupulatnością i niespiesznym poddawaniem się ceremoniałowi, powtarzanemu tyle już razy, zwykle była to walka na szachownicy. Nierzadko dochodziło do pata i taką ewentualność zgodnie zaakceptowały obie strony. Obydwaj byli zaspokojeni, a swoje obiekcje i wrogość, skrywaną przed resztą świata, mogli podsycać i przelewać w czyny przez pozostałe trzysta sześćdziesiąt cztery dni. To wydawało się satysfakcjonujące.

Teraz było inaczej, brutalnie i dziko. Ciała poznaczone śladami gwałtowności i zapomnienia się w szaleństwie. Siniaki, zadrapania, ślady zębów, krew na tatami i na drewnianych, gładko heblowanych deskach. Czerwone mazy na ścianie, służącej za podparcie dla rąk. Ogień we krwi pulsującej w tętnicach. Nie miało znaczenia, czyje plecy dociskał do podłogi ciężar ciała, które wyginało się właśnie w ekstazie. Gardłowy pomruk z rozchylonych ust. Dreszcz, ściągający wszystkie mięśnie. Palce wbijające się w uda mężczyzny pod nim.

Przyspieszone oddechy, dziwnie kontrastujące z chwilowym, zupełnym bezruchem. Kilka uderzeń serca, dłuższa chwila, by szum w uszach ustał, a przed oczami wyostrzyły się kontury mężczyzny, który się nad nim pochylał. Kiedy wróciło czucie w mięśniach, powróciło też wcześniejsze pobudzenie. Zwielokrotniła się wrażliwość na dotyk. Z głowy znów zniknęły wszystkie myśli, prawdopodobnie odpływając razem z krwią niżej i dając fizyczny wyraz narastającemu pożądaniu. Obopólna świadomość, że tym razem nie ma granic. Tej nocy można wszystko. Dopóki księżyc nie ustąpi miejsca porannym zorzom, sprowadzającym czerwień i złoto na jeszcze granatowe niebo.

Noc przed końcem świata.

* * *

Pierwszym, co rejestruje po przebudzeniu, jest uspokajająca świadomość samotności. Jest sam, tylko on. Chwilę później już targają nim torsje i nawet nie próbuje zatrzymać w żołądku kolacji, nie tylko dlatego, że to Mashiro wczoraj gotowała. Po prostu musi wyrzucić ze swojej głowy, ze swojego ciała te obrazy. Więc uzewnętrznia przemożną potrzebę, wymiotując na podłogę, tuż obok łóżka.

Kurwa mać, w tym roku zapomniał. To ta noc.

Nie, żeby za szczególnie rozpamiętywał z rozrzewnieniem, bo i nie było czego. Żadne z ich ósemki nie urządzało hucznej imprezy okolicznościowej, by świętować kolejne rocznice swojej Hollowfikacji. Ale on miał gorzej. W tę konkretną noc przez ostatnie stulecie miał dokumentnie przejebane.

Sny. Właściwie jeden, ten sam, ale w przenajróżniejszych wariantach, chociaż sprowadzał się do tego samego – zawsze, raz w roku Sōsuke Aizen, były wicekapitan Shinjiego Hirako, całą noc molestował go seksualnie.

No dobra, można użyć Kyōka Suigetsu, by stworzyć sobowtóra i tym samym, fałszywie świadcząc przed sądem, wysłać kogoś na wygnanie. Można okłamywać wszechkapitana i resztę Gotei, zabijać, knuć i spiskować. Próbować uśmiercić swoją wice. Nawet tworzyć nowe życie można – ot, choćby Arrancarami zaludnić Hueco Mundo. Ale, do kurwy nędzy, żeby się uwziąć na czyjeś życie seksualne? Cios poniżej pasa. O szlag. Niebiosa wiedzą, jak teraz nie chce myśleć o niczyim „poniżej pasa".

A od tych cholernych snów się zaczęło, jeszcze w Soul Society, na długo przed odejściem Kirio ze stołka w „dwunastce". Zaczął miewać sny, raczej niewinne, ale zawsze wokół swojego wicekapitana. Niepokoiło go to, bo nigdy nie miał ciągotek ku płci nieodmiennej. Przez te pokręcone sny stał się bardziej podejrzliwy w stosunku do Aizena. Wiedział mniej więcej, jakiej mocy może mu udzielać Kyōka Suigetsu, więc miał świadomość, że senne wizje nie odzwierciedlają potrzeb jego własnego penisa. Przez moment myślał, że odzwierciedlały skłonności jego podwładnego i ten chce go… uwieść, ale… No dajcie spokój, Aizen wymyśliłby lepszy podryw. Wyszło szydło z worka po czasie, a Shinji robił dokładnie to, czego chciał od niego jego cichy prześladowca – myślał o penisach, zamiast skupić się na bardziej pasujących do Aizena imperialistycznych knowaniach.

Ale co miał zrobić? Iść do Yamamoto i poskarżyć się, że jest ofiarą przemocy seksualnej? Że jego wicekapitan molestuje go w sennych omamach?

A wtedy to nie było jeszcze molestowanie tego formatu. Bardziej molestowanko, takie niewinne i nieporadne. Zaczęło się na poważnie po Hollowfikacji i zawsze miało miejsce w ten konkretny dzień, czy raczej noc. W którymś roku usiłował nie zasnąć, aż w końcu zaczął mieć zwidy na jawie – Aizen z ciałem Mashiro, Aizen w lodówce, jego facjata na papierze toaletowym i pudełku płatków owsianych. Parę razy szedł spać po kilku głębszych, raz na prochach i to wspomina traumatycznie. W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że nie da się tego obejść. Raz w roku czekało go całonocne ostre rżnięcie w blasku księżyca, trzeba było zacisnąć zęby, wypiąć pośladki i dziękować kami, że to tylko sen. Shinjiemu zdarzało się przez trzy kolejne dni rzygać i odchodziła mu ochota na oglądanie się w lustrze przez następny miesiąc. Poza tym odruch wymiotny zawsze uruchamiał mu się na widok czekolady, nie tolerował nawet zapachu herbaty. I zawsze w wymuszony sposób śmiał się z gejowskich dowcipów, żeby tylko nikt się nie domyślił. Jeśli taka Lisa by wiedziała… Jego życie w tym ekskluzywnym gronie by się skończyło.

Co tam narzekać na życie społeczne, przynajmniej jakieś miał. Dla odmiany jego życie seksualne umarło dramatycznie w tamtym lesie, kiedy Shinji dorobił się maski. Pieprzony Aizen nie zniszczył go, obarczając Hollowem. Prawie go złamał, fundując mu do Hollowfikacji stulecie celibatu gratis. Skurwysyn.

„Noc przed końcem świata."

Dzisiejszej nocy tamten przegiął i to był rzeczywiście ostatni raz.

* * *

- … wszystko potoczyło się zgodnie z przewidywaniami, obierając możliwie najgorszy kierunek. Mamy wobec Kisuke wielki dług. I… wobec Aizena.*

* * *

Do haori przyzwyczaił się dość szybko, jakby nigdy go nie zdejmował na dłużej, za to nie był w stanie odzwyczaić się od krawata. Kto mu zabroni, w końcu jest kapitanem, a kapitanowi nawet przystoi odrobina ekstrawagancji. Kuchiki nosi te swoje porcelanowe ozdóbki, Yamamoto wplata w brodę niemęskiego koloru wstążkę, a Mayuri… można sobie podarować komentarz.

Wreszcie wszystko jest na swoim miejscu i – dzięki niech będą Niebiosom – nie po staremu. Hinamori nie jest może wicekapitanem, o jakim marzył po nocach, ale… Kurwa, skąd mu się biorą takie skojarzenia? Nie marzył! Ani o tym, ani o poprzednim. Był zwyczajnie prześladowany. Ofiara napastowania seksualnego, ot co.

Był. Piękno czasu przeszłego, bijące z tego jednego czasownika, raduje jego duszę. Od dwóch lat Sōsuke Aizen siedzi zabetonowany, ukryty za metrami kamieni, osłon i wszystkiego, co Korpus Kidō miał w arsenale. Odcięty, unieszkodliwiony. Pozbawiony władzy, niezdolny panować nad iluzją swojego Zanpakutō.

Od dwóch lat Shinji Hirako znów czuje, że żyje. Niepohamowanie i z entuzjazmem czerpiąc z tego, co świat przed nim kładzie. A że raz - tuż po Sztucznej Karakurze - położył białogłowę, której do damy było daleko i którą ten sam świat kładł widocznie na wielu drogach, materacach, stołach i podłogach, to kapitan 5. Oddziału, świeżo po objęciu ponownie dowództwa, wylądował z rzeżączką na ostrym dyżurze, pod krytycznym wzrokiem Retsu Unohany. Ale cóż, bywa. Przez pierwsze miesiące wystarczyło, żeby kobieta, wyrażająca ochotę pozwiedzać z nim jego kwaterę, była… kobietą. Teraz standardy mu nieco skoczyły – owa hipotetyczna kobieta powinna być od niego mniejsza gabarytowo i młodsza, ale to drugie już niekoniecznie. Sto lat posuchy pozostawia pewien niedosyt.

Zresztą, wszystko się znów układa. Chociaż patrząc na to z rezerwą, Ichigo Kurosaki świeżo odzyskał moce, więc zapewne za chwilę spadnie na nich nowy kataklizm. Ale od razu inaczej się przyjmuje takie czarne proroctwa, jeśli się lepiej sypia. A czasem nawet i nie sypia na konto innych gratyfikat. No dobra, zmienił się w Lisę. Stanowczo musi przestać sprowadzać wszystkiego do seksu. Przynajmniej głośno. I przy nieletnich.

- Długo zostaniesz w Karakurze, Hirako? Bo wiesz, moja szafa w grę nie wchodzi, na wstępie ostrzegam. Hiyori chyba cię gdzieś upchnie?

A tak. Miał trzy dni urlopu, oficjalnie. Nieoficjalnie martwiły go masowe zniknięcia na obrzeżach Rukongai. Po wiadomej sprawie z przeszłości wolał dmuchać na zimne i wyciągnąć coś od Urahary, a może bardziej zasiać w jego umyśle potrzebę zagłębienia się w temat. Spodziewał się choćby pozorowanej niechęci ze strony byłego kapitana, asekuracyjnie trzymającego się na uboczu politycznego życia Soul Society, ale ten go zaskoczył entuzjazmem. Nieupozorowanym. Ktoś tu łykał ostatnio swoje witaminki. A na marginesie, Ichigo też trzyma się całkiem nie najgorzej, zważywszy jego ostatnie przejścia z pierwszym Shinigami Daikō. A może po prostu wszyscy oni wyglądali jak ścierwa za czasów Aizena, a z usunięciem tego problemu wszyscy odżyli?

Odrywa się od przemyśleń, widząc wpatrujące się w niego orzechowe oczy, lekko przymknięte pod ściągniętymi wyzywająco brwiami.

- Bardzo gościnny jesteś Ichigo, wielkie dzięki. Ale poradzę sobie, może nawet przez te trzy doby z Kisuke spać nie będziemy, bo pojawiło się coś pilnego.

- Trzy bezsenne nocki? Phi, wielkie mi poświęcenie. Ja po ucieczce Aizena miesiąc nie spałem, sukinsyn mnie po nocach… eee... Mniejsza o to.

- Kurosaki-san?

- Mówię, że nieważne. No żesz, nic w tym takiego ciekawego, psiakrew. Zejdźcie ze mnie. Dobra, to ja spadam. Na razie Hirako. Urahara-san.

Kiedy nieskładna paplanina rudowłosego urywa się za zatrzaśniętymi za nim drzwiami, robi się nagle cicho. Shinji Hirako i Kisuke Urahara jednocześnie wciągają powietrze, w tej samej chwili zerkają na siebie i doznają olśnienia, jeszcze przez chwilę nieświadomi, że ich wnioski są niepokojąco zbieżne. I po sekundzie, wraz ze zrozumieniem pojawia się zażenowanie. Płochliwie zrywają kontakt wzrokowy i obaj zaczynają przeskakiwać spojrzeniem po elementach dekoracyjnych wnętrza, równo wściekli w duszy, że zostali przyłapani.

Będąc szczerym przed samym sobą, Shinji mógł to wydedukować i bez zahaczenia o temat przez Kurosakiego. Kisuke, swego czasu słynący w Seireitei z dobrego podejścia do przedstawicielek płci przeciwnej, wolał przez sto lat oglądać Yoruichi – kwintesencję kobiecości – w sierściuchowej wersji, mówiącą głosem przepitego pedofila? Zapewne temu konkretnemu wrogowi Aizen zapewnił jeszcze mocniejsze wrażenia i dla własnego zdrowia psychicznego Shinji woli nie spekulować nad szczegółami sennych wizji Urahary.

O cholera. Ichigo. No dobra, teraz już oficjalnie Sōsuke Aizen uzyskuje miano wcielenia zła wszelakiego. Zabijanie zabijaniem, zdrady i zbrojne interwencje swoją drogą. To tylko polityka. Ale molestowanie psychiczne niewinnego piętnastolatka?! Do tego stopnia, że zaczął traktować aseksualnie rudowłose marzenie przeciętnego mężczyzny opakowane w szkolny mundurek? Albo po przyjacielsku oferował innej dziewczynie nocleg w swojej szafie, przez kilka miesięcy, bez zobowiązań? Shinji jakoś sobie poradzi, może za dekadę nawet przejdzie mu jego seksoholizm. Są gorsze rzeczy. Urahara też niańki nie potrzebuje. Ale Ichigo?

Aizen. Pieprzony entuzjasta perwersji i jego wpierdalanie się do cudzej sypialni.

* * *

_* Mocno dowolne tłumaczenie z rozdziału -97 mangi._


End file.
